


Lightning Strikes

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie is a brat, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Gods, I love the tension these two have, Just having fun with it though, Like seriously this is probably going to be a different plot, M/M, Namechanges, Sassy Eggsy, Underworld, alternative universe, new identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Eggsy is the son of Pan and lives with Roxy (daughter of Zeus) in the underworld. They work for Hades (goes by Harry now) who pretty much leads a camp of demigod outcasts. That is coincidentally exactly where Charlie (also son of zeus) is banned to for his collosal failure. Don't worry Merlin is in there too ;)</p><p>I do not own the characters I just really like to play with them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Down

A day was all it took for his life to fall apart. Charlie had successfully retrieved the golden bow of Artemis and now he could finally reunite it with it's owner.  The bow was save and after the countdown he would call the goddess and give it to her. So why not celebrate with his friends he thought? That turned into Why not have a few celebratory shots? Why not dance with this really hot Satyr, because she can swing her hips so deliciously? Why not take her home? Why not brag about the bow? Why not suddenly fall asleep because she put something in your drink? So here he was without a bow hungover facing a goddess who frankly didn't like guys in the first place and was extremely mad about not getting her bow back and because his day couldn't get any better he just had to choose that moment to throw up right on her feet. He was glad that her bow was gone, because this would be the moment of his death. As it was he only caught a bow to the shoulder and one grazing his knee before he managed to escape, but he knew his life was over.  
   
"Harry," Eggsy called while walking towards the the throne. "Harry?"  
Suddenly there was a very loud bark and a set of heavy footsteps and in the dark blue shimmer the shape of a giant dog started forming. Not any giant dog either it was a black three headed dog twice the seize of the young man and it was headed right towards him. "Stop." a voice from above Eggsy demanded and the dog came to a halt. As if that was the most common occurrence a man in a bespoke suit slid down from that dog. "Well done Mr. Pikles."  
"Ah Eggsy. I hope you didn't have to wait to long for my arrival. I took Mr. Pikles for a walk. He get's a little grumpy when he doesn't get a good run," Harry said.  
"I know I have been on the recieving side of the grump," Eggsy smiled understanding and stroked the glossy soft fur of the dog that could strike fear in the heart of the greatest warriors, but rolled over when Eggsy  started stroking him behind the ears.  
"Haven't we all?" Harry smiled and took a seat on his throne. He sighed in contempt. "So what can I do for you Eggsy?"  
"Well Herm- Merlin came in some moments ago to open the traveline," Eggsy said.  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
"Well it seems that we'll have another living being here with us," Eggsy said. Harrys eyes sparkled. "And who might our guest be?"  
"Charlie Hesketh son of Zeus," Eggsy replied. Harry opened his moth and then shut it again. "He musst have fucked up pretty hard. "  
"He probably did," Eggsy agreed.  
"Then I hope this Charlie Hesketh will fit right in here," Harry smiled. Eggsy smiled back at him. "He'll have to at least for the next six months."  
   
   
   
Charlies Hesketh was waiting for judgement. He had failed his mission failed his friends and his father.  Still he straightened his back and walked ahead with the last bit of pride he could assemble.  
Lightning struck right in front of him, "You've disappointed me son."  
"I didn't mean to. I swear," he cried and lightning struck again.  
"Be quiet," Zeus demanded. "No one will listen to you or respect you anymore. There is nothing from you that is of any benefit to this family. I wanted to cast you out."  
"No please let me make this right," he begged.  
"Oh but you will. With my brother," Zeus said.  
"Poseidon?" Charlie asked and he knew it was in vain. His faith had been decided, he was being banned to the underworld. He had hear stories about his uncle. Supposedly crazy, picky and egocentric, but gods forbid if he ever was on time. This was more of a punishment than being banned. He was going to be put with the other rejects of this world. Objectively he could admit that he deserved it and that it was a punishment as well as a chance to atone for his failure, but it was also another giant blow to his pride. The sky rumbled and to anyone it would sound as if Zeus was angry, but actually he chuckled. "You wish, boy." Finally the lightning struck him and the blue skies slowly turned into a blue black. Maybe it was just the shock, but he swore he heard his father saying. "He really thought I was going to let him have a swim with all the pretty merpeople?"  
 

Eggsy waited by the traveline. Roxy had offered to wait with him to pass the time, but as much as he loved being with her he knows that with her being around one of her brothers things could go south pretty fast, so he thankfully declined her offer. Instead of playful banter it was only him and the mournful cries of regretful souls. Sometimes he would talk to them and try tohelp them get over their grieving, but right now he couldn't be depressed. He needed all his wits in case the demigod got aggressive, which was not as seldom as he wish it was, but all that came through that line was a shocked young man. His blue eyes were watery and his brown hair wild.  
"You do not want to go in like this. They will eat you alive," Eggsy said with smile. His shocked face turned into a sneer. "What are you my stylist?"  
"Oh I wish I was. I'd tell you that tears and sneers, get you nothing in the underworld and that your hair looks like you just rolled out of bed into a tornado and that you should really take a bath, cause that smell is rank," Eggsy said covering his nose with one hand. "But I'm not your stylist. I can still offer you clothes and a bath."  
"Where?"  
"Follow me," Eggsy said and walked ahead. The underworld was big and so was the palace Harry who once went by the name of Hades, had built for himself. Even though Eggsy had been here for two years he hadn't been able to comprehend the entire specter of it himself, but right now all that mattered were the demigod quarters. "This is where you will live for your stay here."  
"Hades really got a thing for black and blue huh?" Charlie muttered to himself.  
"You better learn to call him Harry. He reacts really allergic to the other name," Eggsy said while leading him towards the end of the corridor. There was a door to his left that slid open when they stood in front of it. Inside were black showers with blue curtains.  
"Everything you'll need to shower is in here. Clothes are in that drawer," Eggsy explained and then frowned. "Oh yeah by the way I'm Eggsy son of Pan."  
Charlie starred at the hand in front of him. "Eggy."  
"No Eggsy," he repeated.  
"See you arround Eggy," Charlie replied turned around and went to shower. This was not going to be fun was the last thought Eggsy had before he left the room.


	2. Bounty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating went up

When Charlie was finally alone he took a deep breath. The last person he wanted to piss of was the person who probably knew everything about this place and how to get out of here quickly, but he had. He could make out a lot of different things causing him to do stupid things for example the fact that he probably wasn't completely sober yet. Maybe it was the fact that of course the first thing he would be presented with was a demigod reject. Then said demigod just had to have that whole confident mischief rebel look going on. Oh and to top it off put him in a dark blue suit that just compliments his build, because his dick wasn't already exploding at the fact that Eggsy didn't fall over to bow in front of him. Not that Charlie had been a sight to bow to, just normally people would turn around at the sight off him sneering or try their best to please him and not face and insult him for it. He closed his eyes and sighed. There his dick went again ruining his life one erection at a time.  
Charlie knew he couldn't think like this, but he couldn't get that face out of his head or the way Eggsy had smiled. The way his eyebrows drew together in a frown when he had intentionally mispronounced his name and his lips just… So cold shower it was. He took of his clothes and stood under the icy spray for a couple of minutes and had to finally admit to himself that he wasn't getting anywhere with this. He turned it to a warmer temperature and started wanking. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of the fact that it was probably the worst idea, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when his mind was simultaneously giving in to some very lewd fantasies. It didn't take him long to come. When he did, everything he had pushed out thus far came rushing back in. He remembered where he was and why he was here.  
"Fuck," he cursed. "Fuck this shit." Because he knew this was his last chance. Other people really didn't get chances like this after the way he screwed up. His father could have had some serious problems with the goddess if he hadn't punished him. So Charlie would have to get his head right back on, because what happened in the last twenty-four hours can never happen again. Now he was going to keep up with the douchebag thing. He knew that in here it would make him an outcast, but maybe if he didn't have to be so close to Eggsy he could keep his cool. Maybe then he could just do whatever is asked of him, stay to himself and just pull through without making some very bad life choices with his dick. So he washed up, cleaned his teeth, put on those sweatpants and that blue shirt they seemed to have in all shapes and sizes and walked back down the corridor.  
For the first time he actually looked at the room. There where double beds in two rows and it really didn't look as bad as he had feared, but he sneered anyway. He saw Eggsy in the back sitting on the bed with a blonde girl and oh didn't they look chummy. Eggsy seemed to notice his staring because he looked up caught his gaze, gave the girl a smile and came walking towards him. "If I were your stylist I'd be pleased."  
"But you're not and I'm sure if I had one he'd have a better name," Charlie sneered. Eggsy looked at him. Really looked at him from head to toe and then snorted. "I've been here for two years and I've met your type. All high and mighty when you do what you're asked to and falling all over yourselves to make sure daddy does love you. Throw a party every time you manage to do your job. Eager little puppets until of course you fuck up. Then daddy just doesn't give a shit anymore and you end up here. With us."  
"I am not one of you," Charlie insisted. Eggsy laughed. "You can keep that act up , but just remember these are the people who will grab your hand when you're falling down a cliff, better give them a good reason to pull you back up," Eggsy said and then straightened his stance. "If you're ready I can show you around and before you ask that girl is probably gonna break your neck before she shows you around."  
"Isn't she one of my sisters?" he asked feeling the electricity coming from her. "That is Roxy Morton."  
"The rogue?" he said and looked at her. She didn't even look that intimidating. She was wearing the same sweats and shirt he was and just casually reading a book.  
"Don't underestimate her and don't insult her, don't sneer. It's best if you keep your distance actually," Eggsy said carefully. Charlie looked at the boy. "Didn't really plan on getting all chummy with all of you."  
"Whatever the training facilities are opposite of the shower. If you need anything. You know what? Get lost in the styx for all I care," Eggsy shrugged and walked away.

“What's his deal?” Roxy asked with a slightly curious frown. Eggsy smiled. “Oh Daddy issues. Failed to impress the Thunder. Guess I'll have to call him Charlie anyway.”  
“His last name wouldn't be Hesketh now would it?” Roxy asked.  
“Dish,” Eggsy smiled excited. The way she was asking it had to be something really good and maybe just the right thing to make him fall in line.  
“There is a bounty on his head. Or rather there was for the last five hours, but then Artemis took it back,” her eyes where steely now. Eggsy huffed. “There are enough demons loose to attack him anyway in hope to persuade Artemis of some kind of payment. Fuck.”  
“Eggsy the payment was a moondrop,” Roxy said and Eggsy's jaw dropped. Moondrops where rarely given and therefore worth a fortune. It was rumored they also brought eternal luck. “He really, really fucked up. Didn't he?”  
Roxy jumped out of bed and walked towards Charlie who was sitting on one of the couches looking out of place.  
“Hesketh you're coming with us,” she said it evenly, but there was no way Charlie could disobey her. He stupidly tried anyway. “What if I don't feel like it?”  
“Oh I would love to see you try. Cause then I get to use this blade I have beneath my sweater. I really don't care about you and no hard feelings, but the only reason I didn't kill you out of my bed, was that Eggsy and Harry would be extremely disappointed. In my book though you deserve what's coming,” Roxy cocked her head to the side and Charlie stood up.  
“What she meant to say was please come with us, we need to talk about something important regarding you,” Eggsy tutted and threw a mock disappointed look at Roxy who shrugged and relaxed. Eggsy led them through a maze of corridors to Harry's throne. He was already sitting there this time stroking Mr. Pickles soft fur.  
“Eggsy, Roxy and you must be Charlie Hesketh. Always glad to meet a nephew,” Harry smiled ploitely.  
“Save it Harry. Zeus tricked us,” Roxy said.  
“What?” Charlie ground out. “Okay you know what. Just because he didn't like you doesn't mean you get to talk shit all the time.”  
“Eggsy,” Harry said. “Care to elaborate?”  
“It seems as if there was a bounty on Charlie's head. A moonstone worth. It was taken down again, but that doesn't mean there won't be people who try anyway,” Eggsy said.  
“That is a problem,” Harry said and looked at Charlie.  
“A bounty? By who?” Charlie muttered disbelieving. Roxy snorted. “By Artemis. Do tell what you did to her.”  
All eyes in the room zeroed on him. Now he was shaking. “I might have been sent out to recover Artemis' bow, which I did. Then maybe I picked someone up and they stole it and I might have been hungover and threw up on the goddess's feet.”  
The room was completely silent. Everyone was looking at him, well like he threw up on the feet of a goddess.  
“You survived that? I might have underestimated you,” Roxy muttered impressed, repulsed and incredulous.  
“Looks like I won't for long,” Charlie replied. Eggsy sighed. “Harry I know how you feel about keeping people in here, but for safety...”  
“No Eggsy being in here might be worse than being outside. You and Roxy are going to get him to the “War” okay?” Harry said.  
“Me?” Roxy asked.  
“You. Eggsy will take care of Mr. Hesketh and you will have Eggsy's back. A moonstone Roxy,” Harry pleaded with his eyes. “Okay but we are taking JB with us.”  
“Of course. Now go, before any one else finds out,” Harry said. The three of them hurried to the dog room. Where JB was sleeping. Eggsy woke him up. He was the smallest death hound, but never disappointed when needed.  
There where four doors beside the on they came in through. Eggsy led the trough the one that read “War” Charlie was still in shock so all he did was follow them around. The door led to a house., which was completely designed in different shades of black and blue. Finally there was a groan. Roxy and Eggsy turned around.  
“What. Don't like the interior decoration?” Roxy asked.  
“How long will we be stuck here?” Charlie asked. Eggsy shrugged. “Until Artemis revokes her statement.”  
“Which means you'll be stuck here with Eggsy, while I ask around where the bow is. Thanks by the way that's my vacation days down the drain,” Roxy said.  
Charlie took a deep breath. There was no way out. No way to sweettalk, ignore, pay, fuck or threaten himself out of this situation. He depended on two people who hated him and if that just wasn't his luck. “One hot satyr and you get this.”  
“What was that?” Roxy asked a brow raised.  
“I'm sorry, Eggsy. Roxy. I'll stay out of your way,” Charlie offered. They both nodded solemly.  
“We better make ourselves comfortable then,” Eggsy said and they started looking for the bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can now guess why the rating went up. ;)  
> I hope I can update once a week.  
> This is still me basically just going with this where ever I see fit so it is going to get weird I think.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys I have started a mission to start a slow burn fan fic for every single underated ship I support. So here is the one dedicated to these two.  
> I'm just going to have fun with it and hopefully so will you.


End file.
